In order to ensure satisfactory making up of the eyelashes using such a brush, it is necessary not only for the eyelashes to come into contact with the make-up product on the bristles of the brush, but also for the eyelashes to be touched by the ends of the bristles so as to smooth the product along the eyelashes.
To this end, it has already been proposed, in the case of brushes equipped with synthetic bristles, to form balls at the ends of the bristles by singeing these ends. However, most of the time the ends become too thick, stiffen the brush, and damage the wipers provided in the product reservoirs. Moreover, the rounded ends thus obtained do not ensure a satisfactory smoothing of the eyelashes.
The principal aim of the invention is to provide a brush of the type defined above which meets, better than hitherto, the various practical requirements and which, in particular, makes it possible to improve making up by satisfactorily smoothing the eyelashes or the hair.